121615-Contracts Made
CCC RIGHT NOW opened memo on board LOPAP. Memo is now Secret by CCC CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG RIGHT NOW responded to memo. -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG has been waiting a bit, looking onwards towards Nyarla's sleeping frog form... -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC wakes up groggily, snapping to attention as he looks around at his surroundings -- CCC: What the- CCC: Lopap? CGG: Ah. Good. You. Are. Finally. Awake. Again.... Yes. LoPaP.... CCC: Serios? CCC: What? CCC: Why am I here? CGG: There. Is. Much. To. Explain.... CCC: Yes, explain CGG: Aaisha.... Made. A. Deal.... CCC: ... CCC: Now I don't wanna hear it CGG: I. Think. You. Should.... Along. With. Everything. Else.... CCC: But tell me /Everything/ CCC: I knew she wasp going to try something even though I told her to leave it be CCC: Goddamn it, Aaisha -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he puts his frog hands over his frog face -- CCC: What wasp the deal? CGG: She. Had. Already. Made. Much. Of. The. Deal. When. She. Contacted. Me. To. Tell. Me. She. Wanted. Me. To. Go. Into. A. Memo. With. The. Horror. Terror. Named. Ari.... The. Finalities. Of. The. Deal. Happened. On. The. Bottom. Layer. Of. The. Archives.... Miss. Fenrix. Was. Also. There.... CGG: The. Deal. Was. Two. Parts. CCC: Ari? CCC: Well, could've been someone worse CGG: I. Suppose.... Though. I. Do. Not. Trust. Him.... CCC: ...I don't know that he's better though CCC: He's my friend CCC: But he's still a terror CCC: Yeah, I met horror terror by the way CGG: The. First. Part. Of. The. Deal. Was. The. One. Miss. Aaisha. Had. Told. Me. Of. In. Advance.... Your. Freedom. In. Exchange. For. Him. To. Be. Able. To. See. Through. Her. Eyes.... CCC: ... CGG: Though. It. Was. Linked. With. A. Second. Part. That. She. Did. Not. Tell. Me. Until. Afterwards.... CCC: What wasp it? CGG: She. Has. Twelve. Uses. Of. Some. Form. Of. Power.... Upon. The. Last. Use.... She. Will. Go.... "Grimdark." CGG: For. A. Time. At. Least. CCC: Grimdark? CGG: It. Means. Ari. Would. Have. Full. Control. Over. Miss. Aaisha.... CGG: Again.... For. A. Time.... CCC: And she trusts that? CCC: For the sake of having me here? CCC: Fuck that CCC: I could have given advice from the archives CGG: Apparently. So.... The. Contract. Was. Apparently. Not. Like. Yours.... It. Is. Not. Mutable.... But. I. Do. Not. Trust. That. Horror. Terror. Even. If. He. Seems. Better. Than. The. Other. One.... CGG: There. Is. More. To. Discuss. Though. Aside. From. The. Deal. CGG: Infact.... If. The. Deal. Had. Not. Happened. Much. Would. Not. Have. Been. Revealed.... CCC: Like what? CGG: The. Reason. For. Why. Libby. Could. Not. Find. Miss. Suproc.... CCC: What wasp it? CGG: Scarlet.... -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he rolls his eyes -- CCC: Of fucking course -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he pulls his phone from his sylladex, noting some incoming messages -- CGG: The. Black. Feelings. Miss. Libby. Had. For. You.... They. Were. Engineered. By. Scarlet. To. Create. The. Blind. Spot.... CCC: Great CCC: Is Carayx alive? CGG: I. Do. Not. Think. So.... CGG: I. Mean.... Jack. Has. Them.... CGG: Scarlet. And. Jack. Were. Working. Together.... CGG: They. Have. A. Deal. Together. CCC: Bullshit CCC: Everything is bullshit CCC: Why the fuck would they work together? CGG: I. Do. Not. Know.... CGG: But. Apparently. They. Are.... CCC: Fuuuuuuck CGG: I. Am. Not. Certain. To. What. Degree. Though. They. Are. Working. Together.... But. There. Is. No. Enmity. Between. Them. Currently.... CGG: Apparently. According. To. Ari.... On. Scarlet'S. Half. Of. The. Current. Events. It. Was. A. Means. To. Get. Miss. Libby. To. Kill. Miss. Fenrix. For. The. Death. Of. Her. Moirail.... So. That. Scarlet. Could. Form. A. Moirallegiance. With. Aaisha.... CGG: Twink. Culture. Again.... CCC: I know CCC: Kill the currant partner CCC: Or be the alpha partner CCC: Or whatever other shitty societal conventions they have CCC: What's going on with Lorrea? CGG: Yes. That. Was. Another. Thing.... Ari. Was. Trying. To. Offer. Her. A. Deal.... She. Had. Said. No. But. There. Is. An. Implication. That. The. No. Was. Not. Yet. Fully. Accepted.... CCC: What wasp the deal? CGG: It. Was. Vague.... An. Ability. To. Go. Against. Jack.... CGG: Details. Were. Not. Said. CCC: Fuck CGG: The. Only. Other. Thing. Said. Was. More. Of. A. Warning.... It. Would. Be. A. Great. Power. But. It. Would. Also. Cause. Great. Suffering.... CGG: Something. To. That. Nature.... CCC: Shit CCC: Okay, did you pick up anything from this that we can use to stop all this? CGG: To. Stop. The. Deals? No.... Other. Than. Miss. Aaisha. Must. Not. Use. All. Of. The. Uses. Of. That. Power. And. Miss. Fenrix. Must. Not. Accept. The. Deal.... CGG: But. It. Feels. Events. Are. Going. To. Conspire. Against. Us. In. Those. Regards.... CGG: As. For. Stopping. Jack. Or. Scarlet.... CGG: Whether. Or. Not. We. Will. Need. To. Deal. With. Scarlet. Will. Depend. On. What. Miss. Aaisha. Uncovers.... CCC: I may have pull with Jack? CCC: Heh, okay, no, I don't CCC: ...or do I? -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he seems to stare off into space for a moment -- CCC: ... CCC: ...okay CGG: What. Is. It. You. Are. Thinking. About? CCC: I think I can figure out a way out of this CCC: I don't know how or why this shit wasp allowed to happen CCC: But I'm going to stop it CGG: Stop. What. Exactly? CGG: Miss. Aaisha'S. Deal. Is. Binding.... CGG: And. As. Bad. As. It. Sounds. It. Does. Offer. Her. Passive. Protection. As. Well. From. Other. Horror. Terrors.... CCC: What about active protection? CCC: They're probably pissed CCC: Part of why I wasp going to wait out my fucking sentence CCC: Hell, my dreamself is still gonna get fucked over too CGG: That. May. Be. A. Possibility.... We. Only. Secured. Your. Living. Self.... CCC: And now that I'm seperate from the archives, I don't know if I can even act on this bullshit CGG: There. Is. One. More. Thing.... Jack. Apparently. Has. The. Support. Of. Some. Of. The. Horror. Terrors.... They. Do. Not. All. Hate. Him. It. Seems.... CGG: I. Really. Wish. I. Had. Cheerful. News. To. Give. You. In. All. This.... CCC: Yeah, probably why he wasp one of the options for them to hand me off to CCC: And I mite have to go to him anyway to fix this CCC: Or soften the fucking blow CGG: Mr. Aesona.... I. Do. Not. Think. Jack. Cares. About. Anything. Of. The. Such.... CGG: He. Engineered. This. Situation. CGG: Scarlet. Was. Who. Encouraged. Miss. Aaisha. To. Make. The. Deal. To. Begin. With.... CGG: The. Only. Question. Is.... Is. Ari. Really. Against. Them. And. Was. The. Flaw. In. The. Plans.... Or. If. We. Are. Caught. In. An. Even. Bigger. Web.... CCC: Ari wasp a random horror terror that wasp hanging outside my room CCC: I said hi, they said hi, we became friends CCC: But that doesn't explain how they also made friends with Aaisha CGG: I. Do. Not. Know. How. They. Came. To. Miss. Aaisha. Either.... CCC: I could just ask...were I still in the archives CGG: I. Have. His. Chat. Handle.... As. It. Is. Apparently. A. Way. To. Contact. Him.... CGG: Though. I. Am. Not. Certain. If. I. May. "Disperse." It.... CGG: Miss. Aaisha. Has. That. Permission.... And. I. Trust. Nothing. In. Regards. To. Anything. Horror. Terror. Related.... CCC: What's the handle? CCC: He's my friend, after all CGG: ....The. Handle. From. The. Memo. Was.... AmoralAriadne.... CGG: But. I. Advise. Against. Any. Deals.... CGG: Even. For. Miss. Aaisha'S. Sake.... CGG: Right. Now. Emotions. Are. Running. High. For. All. Involved. Parties.... CCC: I may have to CCC: I would have advised against deals in the first place CCC: But it wasp already done, and I wasp in one to begin with CCC: If I can even disrupt theirs and return to my own, that'll be fine CGG: You. Forget. One. Thing. Mr. Aesona.... Miss. Aaisha. Would. Not. Allow. It.... CCC: I know CCC: Why waspn't I told about this while it wasp happening? CCC: Aaisha's stubborn CGG: It. Happened. Rather. Suddenly.... It. Took. Me. By. Surprise..... CCC: She knows damn well that I wouldn't have approved of this CGG: To. Be. Honest. Before. This. All. Happened. She. Was. Planning. On. "Taking. Herself. Out. Of. The. Game."... Which. I. Was. Later. Told. Would. Involve. Scarlet.... CGG: To. Prevent. Doing. Things. Like. This.... CCC: Minus that it involves Scarlet, may have been for the best CGG: Except. That. Again. Scarlet. Had. Been. Manipulating. Events.... CCC: As expected CGG: There. Are. No. Favorable. Options.... Plans. Have. Been. Revealed. And. We. Are. In. A. Worse. Position. Than. We. Had. Originally. Thought.... CCC: I feel like we put ourselves there CCC: And we can still get out of this CGG: "We." Being. The. Key. Term. There.... CGG: As. In. All. Of. Us. Together.... CCC: Actually, no CCC: "we" cannot get out of this CCC: Not all of us CGG: Acting. Alone. Is. Going. To. Cause. More. Trouble. Mr. Aesona.... CCC: Not acting alone CCC: "We" can fix this CCC: But someone is going down for this CCC: Best case is I go back to my imprisonment CCC: Worst case...mite actually be this now CCC: So we'll see what can be done CGG: Mr. Aesona. Now. Is. Not. The. Time. To. Play. Self.-Sacrifice.... The. Deals. That. Exist. Are. Managable. As. They. Are.... Hopefully.... CCC: Yeah, I feel the need to doubt that CGG: I. Certainly. Do. Not. Like. Them. But. They. Are. Not. Subject. To. Mutability.... CCC: That mite not be a good thing CGG: Perhaps. Not.... CCC: I get free in exchange for her going "grimdark" CCC: I'm not even free CGG: Only. If. She. Uses. The. 12. Charges. Of. The. Power.... CCC: What power did she even get? CGG: Again. I. Do. Not. Know.... The. Details. Were. Not. Discussed. With. Me.... CCC: It better have been worth it CGG: I. Think. Miss. Aaisha. Deliberately. Avoided. Mentioning. Any. Of. It. To. Me. To. Prevent. Me. From. Stopping. Her.... CCC: Ari's stated that they work through subtlety CCC: And enjoy ripping the wings off of godtiered trolls CGG: ....Wings? CCC: Apparently we get wings CCC: Not for very long is Ari's active in our session at the time CGG: .... CGG: I. Do. Not. Know. What. To. Even. Think. On. Either. Part. Of. That.... CCC: Think about how bold of a decision that wasp and how much of a bad one it may be CGG: Yes. I. Know. The. Decision. Is. Bad.... There. Is. No. Denying. Any. Deal. With. A. Horror. Terror. Is. Likely. Bad.... CCC: Making deals with strange terrors is stupid CGG: And. They. Are. Certainly. Strange.... CGG: Cordial. But. Strange.... CCC: I don't think thery're all bad CCC: But it's like talking to adults on alternia CCC: If there were any adults there when we were there CCC: You just don't fucking do it CCC: Sure, not all of them will kill you CCC: But the risk of dying is enough to keep away CCC: This is like that CCC: But very likely worse than death CGG: And. Yet. You. Are. Going. To. Do. Just. That.... CCC: Because I'm going to be fucked either way CCC: And the currant situation mite have already made it worse than it would have been CCC: The horror terrors already have a hold of me CCC: My loose connection to glissa CGG: At. Least. Talk. To. Miss. Aaisha. First.... CGG: Do. Not. Do. This. Without. Telling. Her.... You. Owe. Her. That. Much.... CCC: She should have told me before she want through with this CGG: Again. She. Was. Not. Of. The. Right. Frame. Of. Mind.... She. Knew. She. Was. Going. To. Do. Something. Rash.... CCC: Did that not give you reason enough to stop her? CCC: If she warns you ahead of time that she'll do something stupid, it's probably so that you stop her from doing the stupid thing CGG: .... CCC: ... CGG: I. Do. Not. Think. Anything. Short. Of. Physically. Stopping. Her. Would. Have. Helped.... CCC: You do what you must CGG: .... CGG: I. Said. What. I. Could.... As. I. Am. Saying. What. I. Can. Now.... If. You. Are. Going. To. Do. This. Then. Let. Me. Sit. In. On. It.... CGG: Though. I. Do. Not. Think. There. Is. A. Deal. That. Can. Be. Made. To. Undo. It.... CCC: You can sit it on it if there even is a deal to be made CGG: I. Doubt. Ari. Would. Not. Have. A. Deal. To. Offer.... CGG: Just. Not. One. We. May. Like.... CCC: Well, I'll have to take my chances CCC: He's a friend CCC: So I have hopes they'll make this as painless as possible CGG: They. May. Not. Have. The. Ability. To. Make. A. Deal. With. You.... If. The. Other. One. Has. Full. Claim. On. You.... CCC: I don't think anyone has a full claim on me CCC: Until they hand off my dreamself, anyway CGG: Perhaps.... But. I. Would. Not. Trust. To. That.... CCC: Well what else do we have to put our faith in? CCC: My only connection to a terror is Glissa and that isn't absolute CCC: Aside that I'm their "prize" supposedly CCC: But I don't think they could have touched me until that summoning CCC: Until my dreamself got pulled through the open void for them to snatch away CGG: I. Suppose. That. Is. True.... CCC: Whatever the status is of who holds my soul, I'd rather Ari than Glissa or worse CCC: I'd prefer no one CCC: But it seems too late for that CCC: And time travel still isn't a thing I'm capable of CCC: I don't know that time travel would even work CGG: ...Ah. That. Reminds. Me.... CGG: The. Future. Aesona.... He. Apparently. Could. Not. Exist.... Once. Miss. Libby. Was. Freed. From. Scarlet'S. Interference.... She. Said. Noone. Could. Have. Gone. Back. In. Time. After. A. Scratch.... CGG: It. Was. Likely. A. Certain. Horror. Terror. Messing. With. Us.... CCC: I wasp told that it wasp possible CCC: Only extremely difficult CCC: Not that I believed the time clones were real anyway CCC: I wasp fooled at first, but when I wasp made suspicious of the other Libby, I wasp suspicious of them too CGG: Suspicious? CGG: What. Kind. Of. Suspicions. Were. You. Given. Of. Miss. Other. Libby? CCC: Aaisha had accused her of being a plot by Glissa CCC: I couldn't mention it for obvious reasons of being spied on by her CCC: I never did get any real evidence of it though CCC: And wasp told that such a time feat wasp possible CGG: Well. It. Seems. Less. Likely. To. Have. Been. Real. Now. Since. Miss. Libby. Said. So. After. The. Removal. Of. Scarlet'S. Influence.... CCC: Well whatever CCC: Just more bullshit CGG: Indeed.... Category:Nyarla Category:Serios